


Fluffy Hearts

by SophChoph



Category: Dragon Ball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, absolutely soft, both love little fluffy critters very very much, goku is baby, vegeta is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/pseuds/SophChoph
Summary: For a lovely fic exchange from the Kakavege week server! Goku comes home with two new little beans, and Vegeta reacts accordingly.
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Fluffy Hearts

“Geeeeeeeetaaa~”

It was all over the moment Goku used that absolutely sickeningly sweet tone when he walked through the door. Vegeta knew, he _knew,_ that whenever that voice was used it most certainly meant trouble, but he most certainly hadn’t been expecting what soon came to pass. Begrudgingly, the saiyan raised from the spot where he’d been resting in the living room to look toward the doorway where Goku had just entered. 

“What is it, Kakarot? Did you break something again? If you did it is your turn to fix it, I’m not about to be your little house maid and fix all your-“

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks when he actually paid attention to Goku instead of just running his mouth. 

“....Kakarot, what in the hell is _that??_ ”

Under one arm held quite like a football was the smallest little black kitten with wide yellow eyes staring right into Vegeta’s soul, and at Goku’s feet attached to a makeshift leash made from what had to be part of Goku’s gi considering the obnoxious orange coloration to it was a small little brown fluff ball that vaguely resembled a puppy under all that floof, who looked quite frightened by the new surroundings. Goku gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck with the hand that was not occupied by the little void in the crook of his arm contentedly purring away. 

“So ‘Geta, please don’t be mad, but ya see I was runnin’ an errand in the city for Chi cause she’s got the flu real bad and Goten told me they needed a few thing so I was there doing that and I did the chore real well, you’d be proud I only got sidetracked a few times, but then as I was about to leave I heard rustling from this alleyway and I just _had_ to check it out I mean what if it was a bad guy or something ya know? So I put the groceries down and went to investigate and when I did that there were these two little things rolling around in the garbage lookin’ for scraps. I couldn’t just leave them there Geta! I mean look how _tiny_ they are ya know? So little! And so I went and got some chicken from a store close by, gave them some food cause they looked real cute, and they just started followin’ me Geta! Following me!! And so after like a minute of doing that to see if they’d go off I finally caved, okay? I mean _look at their itty bitty little faces!_ Annnnnd so I scooped ‘em up and brought them back here! So… meet the new little ones I guess. I haven’t thought up names yet, figured I’d let you do that if ya wanted to…”

Goku shifted a bit, giving a little nervous chuckle as he tried his best to gauge Vegeta’s facial expression to tell how the other felt about everything he’d just rambled on about. Vegeta was honestly standing there absolutely dumbfounded, as for once he had _no idea what to say_. At last the prince took a deep inhale, pinching the bridge of his nose before speaking. 

“Ok Kakarot.. you’re telling me, if I’m getting this right, that you picked up two strays off the street just because they followed you a little bit and you thought they looked cute?”

Goku just gave a nod, his token adorable smile plastered on his face as he looked at Vegeta with full attention. Vegeta gave a rather large sigh, shaking his head prior to continuing. 

“You are _such_ a bleeding heart Kakarot really…. though I suppose you can’t just toss them back now that you’ve already brought them all the way here. Fine, you can keep them, but don’t expect me to have anything to do with them as they are _your_ responsibility entirely. As for names… I suppose we can call the cat Kolarabi and the mutt can be Patota. Good Saiyan like names because I absolutely will not stand for anything else.”

Goku’s eyes lit up the second Vegeta said they could keep the two little critters, the excitement and sheer joy on his face so visible that it honestly warmed Vegeta’s heart and made even _his_ expression soften. 

“Thank you Vegeta, thank you thank you thank you I love the names so much and they’re so so cute and of course I’ll take care of them I promise I’ll be real real responsible with it, you’ll see! Thank you so so much Geets, thank you so so much I’m so excited I’ve always wanted a pet!!”

Vegeta couldn’t help but smile at Goku’s bubbly antics and vivid reactions, it was one of the things he loved most about the other saiyan, and seeing him so very happy absolutely made Vegeta subsequently happy as well. This joy however was not enough to push the sternness from his voice as he did his best to hide such bubbly emotions… man was Goku rubbing off on him after all these years, and even more so once the two began living together about a year prior. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, just don’t expect me to interact much with the little mongrels. They’re your responsibility, so I won’t have much to do with them in the slightest.”

That was the final word on the matter, the ones that closed the whole conversation as Goku scurried about to accommodate the two new housemates he’d brought home with him, but they couldn’t have been more far from the truth. 

About a week later from that first day, Goku came home after working in the fields. He’d just used instant transmission that day rather than flying home like he usually did as he was quite hungry and wanted to get back faster, but his getting there earlier than normal had quite an adorable result. As he walked through the house looking for Vegeta to tell him he’d gotten back early, he opened the door to their shared bedroom only to find Vegeta, still in his training clothes, sound asleep on the bed with Kolarabi curled up on his shoulder snuggled up under his chin, while Patota was being cuddled much like a little stuffed animal to his chest also sleeping soundly. The sight was absolutely adorable for sure, and made Vegeta’s whole spiel about not having anything to do with the two little critters absolutely null and void. 

Goku gave a quiet chuckle at the sight, taking a moment to create a mental capture of the absolutely adorable scene to look back on later. Hunger forgotten for the moment, he slipped into bed behind the snoozing Vegeta to curl up close to his partner. The sleeping prince shifted some, grumbling some before cracking an eye open enough to just barely have Goku become visible. He gave a huff, scooting a little closer before giving a sleepy whisper. 

“...Kakarot you best stay still ‘cause if you wake either of these two up you will not be happy with the results of it..”

That sentence alone was all Goku needed to hear in order to know for sure that Vegeta was absolutely smitten with the two new arrivals to their little family, and it brought so much joy to him in knowing such a thing. He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Vegeta’s forehead before settling down beside him for a little and much needed nap. Before sleep could come however, he did speak one last time, since he absolutely could not settle without saying such things. He made sure to keep his voice down to a soft whisper, no small feat for Goku who, in almost every other scenario, seemed to have no clue what an inside voice was, and nonetheless a whisper. 

“Love ya ‘Geta, really really do”

“I love you too Kakarot, now shh and sleep”


End file.
